


Full

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Eiichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: Eiichi wants both of his boyfriends to fuck him. Satsuki and Ranmaru are happy to go along with it.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi/Shinomiya Satsuki, Ootori Eiichi/Shinomiya Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Full

Eiichi could barely discern what was happening anymore. If it wasn't for the two men at the front and back of him, holding him in place, he didn't think he'd be able to stay standing, not with so much going on.

Four hands roamed his body. Three fingers were pushing into his mouth, forcing him to suck. Another two stretched his hole, thrusting forward viciously, and one hand was wrapped around his cock, with deliberate, slow strokes taking it up and down. Eiichi would've been moaning loudly if it weren't for the fingers deep in his mouth.

The only outlet he had was clutching desperately at the man in front of him. Eiichi wanted more. _So_ much more.

The man in question smirked. "You should see how impatient he's gettin', Satsuki," Ranmaru said, with a sudden hard stroke of Eiichi's dick. Eiichi let out a whine. "Never seen anyone this hungry for cock."

Eiichi wanted to nod, to agree, whatever would get them to fuck him, but Satsuki had slid a fourth finger into his mouth. Despite himself, Eiichi sucked on them as best he could, closing his eyes.

"I don't need to see," Satsuki remarked, savouring Eiichi's muffled moan as he added another digit to the ones in his ass. "I can hear all of those sweet sounds he's making."

Saliva was dripping down to Eiichi's chest. He looked a mess, and he knew it. He didn't care. He opened his eyes and made them wide and pleading, tears pricking in them.

Ranmaru chuckled, a deep, harsh sound. "Do we give him what he wants?" he asked Satsuki, his other hand trailing up to teasingly tweak at Eiichi's nipple.

 _Yes_ _,_ Eiichi tried to say with only his eyes. _Please..._

Satsuki considered it. Then, he withdrew his fingers from Eiichi's mouth. "Only if he begs for it like the good little slut he is," he purred, still stretching Eiichi mercilessly with his fingers. "What _do_ you want, Eiichi?"

Eiichi panted for air, already feeling emptier and hating the feeling. He wanted to be full. "Fuck me..." he mumbled, bright red in the face.

"What was that?" Satsuki's voice was dripping with feigned innocence. "I couldn't hear that. You'll need to speak up."

Knowing Satsuki had heard him perfectly fine, Eiichi gritted his teeth. They wanted him humiliated.

He was way past caring.

" _Fuck me,_ " Eiichi begged, as firmly as he could. "Both of you... _please..._ "

With that, Satsuki took his fingers from Eiichi's ass. Eiichi gave another whine, agonisingly empty. To make matters worse, Ranmaru had stopped stroking him. His cock throbbed with the loss of stimulation and he trembled, hoping they'd listen. But they could do whatever they wanted with him, and they knew it.

"Help me lift him," Satsuki finally told Ranmaru, to Eiichi's relief.

He let out a small gasp as Ranmaru grabbed at his thighs and Satsuki at his torso. The two men were strong, and lifted Eiichi easily between them. It only made him more light-headed, how thoroughly they could control him, take him for their own.

Satsuki reached for the small bottle near him, lubing up his cock and Eiichi's entrance, before passing it to Ranmaru. Even with Ranmaru being momentarily one-handed, Satsuki took almost all of Eiichi's weight effortlessly.

"Ready?" he murmured, leaning in to Eiichi's ear. Eiichi nodded, gulping as he felt the tip of Satsuki's dick press at his hole.

Satsuki wasted no time at all, filling him immediately with his cock. Eiichi cried out, whole body shaking with the sudden stretch. Satsuki already made him feel full to his limit, and taking Ranmaru, too... the thought drove him crazy.

Satsuki began to thrust, barely giving Eiichi time to adjust. Eiichi's mouth fell open, moans spilling from his lips as Satsuki fucked him hard: he knew Eiichi loved to be ruined, and he wasn't going to hold back any. Eiichi, gasping, dug his fingernails deep into Ranmaru's shoulders, wanting, _needing_ more.

Ranmaru took a moment to admire Eiichi's face as he was being fucked. There was nothing he loved seeing more - Eiichi, usually so loud and annoying and confident, reduced to a whimpering, cock-hungry mess. Satsuki was relentless right from the start, his rough pounds causing Eiichi's hair to bounce in midair.

"Oi, Satsuki." Ranmaru stared at the blonde, raising his eyebrows. "Don't make him finish before I've gotten to have fun with him, too."

Eiichi whined in response. Yes, he wanted _both_ of them to have fun with him, to use him - wanted both of their cocks inside him, right now.

Chuckling, Satsuki slowed down. At the loss of pleasure, Eiichi bit his lip, but knew it'd be more than worth it soon enough.

Ranmaru lined himself up with Eiichi's entrance, before pushing inside. Eiichi's eyes widened impossibly at the burn as those two large cocks stretched him out. He was so full he could barely breathe, gasping and scratching red lines into Ranmaru's back.

Ranmaru picked up the pace, and soon both of them were slamming into Eiichi's ass with abandon. Eiichi moaned and moaned, sweat pouring off his body as he took them both hard and deep, loving how roughly they were using him. But it still wasn't enough. He wanted the very _life_ fucked out of him.

" _Faster..._ " was all Eiichi could moan, tears streaking his face.

Sharing a laugh at their adorably desperate, slutty boyfriend, Satsuki and Ranmaru gave in to his demand. Eiichi couldn't even cry out. Their thrusts were too fast, too hard, cutting off his noises. Only choked whimpers escaped his lips, masked by the vicious slap of skin on skin, his whole body singing in euphoria.

"Isn't he greedy?" Satsuki sneered. "Begging for more, even when he's taking two cocks at once."

The two had started to bite roughly at his neck, marking him, letting everyone know who he belonged to. In his haze, he vaguely felt Satsuki's fingers pinching at his nipples, only adding to the pain and the pleasure. Ranmaru, meanwhile, was slamming Eiichi’s hips down to meet every thrust. Eiichi's arms fell limp from Ranmaru's shoulders and hung at his sides, every vein visible in his tensed hands.

Eiichi was sobbing in pleasure, the only noise he could get out. His eyes had rolled back in his head and drool spilled from his open mouth. He couldn't manage to say a name - he had no clue whose name he _would've_ said. They were both fucking him equally hard, hitting him right where it felt good, and he wasn't going to last any longer.

With a weakened cry, he came, staining his and Ranmaru's chests with the stuff. But neither of his boyfriends had finished yet, and he whimpered as they continued to fuck his sensitive hole.

Satsuki pinched down on Eiichi's nipples, causing him to moan and clench tight around them. Both of them gasped in unison, and Satsuki repeated it. They hissed at the feeling of their cocks stroking against each other. Ranmaru gripped at Eiichi's thighs, spreading them wider.

Eiichi was completely and utterly overwhelmed, the thrusting almost too much, shivering as his release wracked through him. Finally, in his tired state, he felt them fill him with cum, both staying still to let out every last drop.

They admired the mess as they pulled out of him, watching it drip down. Eiichi panted, limp in their grasp, exhausted and sore and blissful. Hair disheveled, neck and collarbone marked, face tearstained... the two couldn't help but delight in the sight of their Eiichi, so utterly wrecked.

Carefully, they adjusted him in their arms, Eiichi collapsed into them, gladly resting his head on Ranmaru's shoulder. Now, he was very much wanting some rest.

Satsuki, still getting his breath back, smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" he said to Eiichi, swiping his fringe out of his eyes.

Eiichi nodded. He was quick to fall asleep in their arms, unable to acknowledge how they took him to the bathroom, washed him, took care of his tender body. They may have been rough, but at the end of it all, they still cared deeply.

He'd wake up in both of their embraces in the morning, probably too sore to walk. But, as he thought with a smirk in his sleep, that was always a good opportunity to have them do his bidding for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> eiichi getting railed by both his bfs,,,,,,,,,,, my fave


End file.
